


Tom

by Celinarose



Series: Blazing Snowflakes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha walks in on something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed how similar Martha and Molly's stories were, (Fall for a crazy man who never looked at them twice, get engaged to"Tom" when crazy guy disappeared for a few years, then break off engagement...). Headcanon: It was the same Tom. I know it'll probably mess up the timelina bit, but...well.

The emotions that Martha Jones felt when she entered the cafe to find her husband kissing another woman were indescribable.  
Before a minute had passed, she was at his throat, her face impassive, but her heart in utter turmoil. Tom could only beg for mercy as he confessed to his duplicity, embarrassed to be doing so at a public place. He turned and ran like the coward he was, as soon as she let him go, cursing herself that this was the life she'd chosen over travelling with the doctor. Even if he never loved her, she knew he would not betray her like this.  
It was then that Martha noticed the ring on the other girl's finger and the shock on her face. She had not known either. In that moment, all her rage for the girl vanished completely.  
Martha smiled and extended her arm.  
"Martha Jones."  
"Molly Hooper."

**Author's Note:**

> So timeline wise, Martha is engaged to Tom in "Journey's end", but married to Mickey when the Doctor visits them in "The End of Time." Since he travels in a Tardis, there's no way of knowing whether Martha and Mickey are married in the present or the future. Here I'm going with the future.  
> As far as Molly is concerned, her engagement was broken sometime between "Sign of Three" and "His Last Vow". Which means there's only a few months between this story and the Moriarty broadcast. But here I'm going to extend that time a bit, make it about a year or so.


End file.
